Schooled: 2000-SOMETHING: College Unfair
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: The William Penn College Fair has been C.B.'s event since the 90's. However, Jeff takes over this year and C.B. is not happy about it. Meanwhile, Emily and Lainey try to convince a promising young student to go to college.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"December 1, 2000-SOMETHING… It was C.B.'s favorite time of year. No, not Christmas, the annual College Fair was coming up and C.B. looked forward to planning it every year."_

Glascott entered C.B.'s classroom.

"It's that time of year again," Glascott said.

"I've already started planning it!" C.B. cheered.

"You never disappoint me," Glascott said smiling.

_"However, this year was going to be a little different." _

C.B. and Glascott stood in the teacher's lounge while all the other teachers sat at the tables.

"Attention everyone," Glascott said. "As you know, the annual College Fair is coming up next week."

"I love college fairs!" Jeff cheered. "I used to go to them even before I was in high school!"

"Okay," Glascott said.

"So as everyone knows I'm in charge of it every year," C.B. said. "Jeff, I was actually wondering if…"

"Of course I'll be in complete and totally charge of the William Penn College Fair this year!" Jeff cheered. "I'm so honored that you're passing the torch to me!"

"Jeff," Glascott said. "C.B….."

"Is the best and most generous person ever!" Jeff cheered. "I have to start planning!"

Jeff excitedly ran out of the room and Glascott looked at C.B.

"Sorry," Glascott said. "Looks like Jeff is in charge this year."

C.B. gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ "The most important rule of organizing a college fair is having a partner in crime."_

Jeff and Wilma sat at Jeff's desk.

"With me in charge and you as my partner, Wilma, we're going to make this the biggest and best college fair in the history of William Penn!" Jeff cheered.

"If we use every inch of useable space, we can squeeze so many colleges into this building!" Wilma cheered.

"Why stop there?" Jeff asked. "We have fields and lots of land!"

"But how are we going to get all the colleges to show up?" Wilma asked.

"I have my ways," Jeff replied.

_"My plan went into action_."

Jeff and Wilma entered the visitor center at Drexel University.

"May I help you?" the female employee at the desk asked.

"We were wondering if Drexel University would like to be a part of the William Penn College Fair," Jeff asked, handing a green flyer to the employee.

"Well, we do have a lot of college fairs coming up," the employee said. "I don't know if we can make it."

"Okay," Wilma said. "That leaves more room for the Ivies."

"Ivies?" the employee asked. "The Ivies are going to be there?"

"Oh yeah," Wilma said. "Every college that's any college is going to be there. It's going to be huge! It may go down in history!"

_"Meanwhile, my girlfriend, and future wife, Emily noticed one of her female athlete's, Susan, excelled at rowing. Lainey Lewis also noticed Susan excelled in piano. The two met up in Lainey's music room to discuss Susan privately."_

"She is the best rower I've ever seen, and I'm not exaggerating," Emily said.

"And have you seen her with the piano?" Lainey asked. "Wow!"

"There's no way she won't be able to get into college," Emily said.

_"The next day, Lainey and Emily met with Susan in the cafeteria."_

"I'm not going to college," Susan said.

"Wait, what?" Lainey asked.

"If you can't afford it, there are tons of scholarships," Emily said.

"Money's not an issue," Susan said. "I just don't want to go. My band and I are going to tour the country and try to get signed."

The bell rang.

"Well," Susan said. "I'd better get to class. See you later."

Susan walked off and Emily looked at Lainey.

"Didn't you try to make it in music before becoming a teacher?" Emily asked.

"We have got to convince that girl to go to college!" Lainey shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"As planned, news of the college fair spread and before long we were filled up."_

Jeff and Wilma stood in the cafeteria measuring the space with tape measurers.

"We have to make sure that each Ivy gets an equal amount of space," Jeff said.

"Yeah," Wilma agreed. "We don't want Harvard and Yale to get into a fight."

_"C.B. was still upset about me taking over his event."_

C.B. walked into the cafeteria.

"What's up?" C.B. asked. "Something college related? You know, about the college fair. The fair I always run but this year Jeff does."

"We're going to turn this cafeteria into Ivy Corner," Jeff replied.

"Ivy Corner?" C.B. asked.

"Yep," Jeff replied. "Take a look at the brochure."

C.B. looked over at a pile of brochures and picked one up. He immediately dropped it.

"That's a lot of colleges," C.B. said.

"We really got the word out," Jeff said.

"Even Oxford University is coming all the way from England!" Wilma cheered.

"How are the students going to have time to view these colleges?" C.B. asked. "And where are you going to fit all these college recruiters?"

"Don't worry," Jeff said. "We've changed the date."

"You have?" C.B. asked.

"It's going to last all weekend," Jeff replied. "From 8:00 AM on Saturday to 6:30 PM on Sunday."

"What?" C.B. asked.

"And there's going to be a cotton candy machine and a popcorn machine!" Wilma cheered.

"How are you going to clean all that up by Monday?" C.B. asked.

"The recruiters have offered to help us with setup and cleanup," Jeff replied. "Oh, C.B., this is going to be the best college fair ever!"

Jeff hugged C.B. and excitedly ran out of the room.

"He's ridiculous!" C.B. shouted. "First he takes over my event and now he's turned it into a carnival! Popcorn machines! Cotton candy machines! Ivy Corner! What person in his right mind would come up with that?"

Wilma's excited looked turned into a look of anger.

"Those were all my ideas!" Wilma shouted.

"Oh," C.B. said in a scared tone.

"Now if I were you, I'd let Jeff do his thing and get over it," Wilma said in a fake calm tone. "And don't you mess with my Ivy Corner. Got it?"

"Got it," C.B. said.

"Good," Wilma said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** "**_Lainey and Emily were determined to get Susan into college. So they came up with a plan."_

Susan exited the gym after school and walked down the hallway.

"Susan!" a voice echoed.

Susan looked around and could not see anyone.

"Susan!" the voice echoed again.

"Who's there?" Susan asked.

"I'm the ghost of your great-great grandmother!" the voice echoed. "Go to college! You'll be successful! Go to college!"

Susan walked over to an open door to see Lainey and Emily standing there.

"Seriously?" Susan asked. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"It was her plan," Emily said, pointing at Lainey.

"Look," Lainey said. "You're extremely smart and extremely well at what you do."

"Exactly," Emily said. "I think you'll do really well in college."

"Yeah," Lainey said. "If you do, I guarantee you'll be successful."

"You can't guarantee that," Susan said.

"You won't know unless you try," Emily said.

"So please, Susan," Lainey said. "At least consider college. You can go to the college fair tomorrow and see what options you have."

"Okay," Susan said. "I'll go to the college fair, but I won't make any promises."

"_The next day, the college fair kicked off. It was massive. Even news crews came to cover it!"_

C.B. walked around and looked in horror at all the colleges that came to the fair. Everywhere he looked, a different college had set up a booth.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," C.B. said.

Jeff excitedly walked over to C.B. with two sticks of cotton candy.

"Hey, best friend!" Jeff cheered. "Here's some cotton candy."

Jeff handed C.B. some cotton candy.

"Isn't this amazing?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," C.B. said in a fake sincere tone. "So amazing."

"Maybe next year I can get even more colleges to show up," Jeff said. "Of course, we'll need a bigger venue."

"Uh huh," C.B. said.

"It means so much that you let do the college fair," Jeff said. "I know how important it is to you."

_"C.B. finally had enough."_

"That's it!" C.B. shouted. "I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't let you plan this!" C.B. shouted. "You just took over! You just assumed that I was asking you to plan this and talked over me! This is my event! Mine! And you ruined it with your impulsiveness!"

"Look," Jeff said.

"No!" C.B. shouted. "You think you can just do whatever you want and I'll be okay with it! Look around, Jeff! This is insane! You have colleges from the sidewalk all the way to the fields!"

"Fine," Jeff said. "You want to be in charge? So be it!"

Jeff angrily stomped off and C.B. looked over to see Wilma with her arms crossed.

"Not cool," Wilma said. "Not cool at all."

"I guess that was kind of mean," C.B. said.

"You think?" Wilma asked.

A young male student walked out of the cafeteria.

"Harvard and Yale are fighting over who has the biggest space again," the student said.

"For the fifth time!" Wilma shouted. "I measured it evenly!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Lainey and Emily waited anxiously in the parking lot while Susan toured the college fair."_

"There's a ton of colleges here," Lainey said. "She's bound to pick one, right?"

"She's got to," Emily said.

Susan walked over to them with a mad look on her face.

"Thanks for wasting my time," Susan said. "I told you I didn't want to go to college!"

"Susan," Emily said. "We're…"

Susan laughed.

"Gotcha!" Susan cheered. "There are so many colleges here that I'm interested in attending. I'm going home right now and applying."

Susan excitedly ran to her car.

"Well," Lainey said. "Looks like she's going to college."

"Sure does," Emily said. "Now let's go see if we can find my boyfriend."

_"Meanwhile, I was at my apartment trying to calmly take my mind off of things."_

Jeff angrily vacuumed his living room carpet.

_"I said trying."_

As he turned off the vacuum, Jeff heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Jeff shouted. "I didn't order a pizza!"

"It's C.B.!" C.B. hollered from outside the door.

"Go away!" Jeff shouted.

"I just want to talk," C.B. said.

"You've done enough talking," Jeff said.

"Please?" C.B. asked. "I promise I won't be mean to you."

Jeff opened the door.

"You have 30 seconds," Jeff said.

C.B. came in and he and Jeff sat on the couch.

"Look," C.B. said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just… I look forward to the college fair every year. I look forward to planning it out. You taking over made me feel like I don't matter anymore."

"You matter," Jeff said. "All everyone ever talks about is how you're important to the school. When I thought you wanted me to plan the college fair, I was so happy. I thought that planning it and making it so extravagant would make me matter. But I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that you were giving me your event."

"You do matter," C.B. said. "And you did a wonderful job planning out the college fair."

"You really think so?" Jeff asked.

"I do," C.B. replied.

Jeff and C.B. shared a hug.

"I just realized I left Wilma all alone," Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Wilma finished measuring the spaces in the cafeteria.

"Okay, Harvard and Yale," Wilma said. "As you can see, your spaces are equal to each other."

"But why is the water fountain on Harvard's space?" the advisor from Yale asked.

"Yeah!" the other Ivy League advisors shouted.

"Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, and University of Pennsylvania!" Wilma shouted. "Don't make me come over there!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeff, C.B., and Wilma sat in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe the colleges actually cleaned up their messes before they left," C.B. said.

"This was the best college career fair ever," Jeff said.

Lainey and Emily walked over with some cotton candy.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily exclaimed. "There's a ton of leftover cotton candy!"

"She's had a little too much sugar," Lainey sad.

"Maybe just a little bit!" Emily cheered.

**THE END**


End file.
